


Wake Up

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Loki Is A Great Dad [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, This will hurt, and is married to reader, but it's worth it, loki has daughters, reader goes on a mission, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr (@startrekkingaroundasgard). The reader goes on a mission with Tony and ends up getting seriously hurt, leaving Loki and your daughters worried for your safety.





	Wake Up

"Freya! Stop throwing daggers at Lorelei!“ You watched in horror as your daughters scrambled up the largest tree in the garden, the eldest throwing knives at her sister to keep her from catching up as if they were nothing more than stones. Of course, Lorelei actually thought it was nothing more than one big adventure game, following Freya up the tree and dodging the flying blades, the kind that they played with their dad all the time.

Turning to your husband, you looked at Loki with an exhausted kind of plea and poked him in the chest. "This is your fault. You and your wonderful games and illusions have made them think they can do anything without getting hurt! Please, just make sure that they don’t kill each other before I get back…”

"They’ll be fine, my love,“ Loki said, wrapping you in his arms and holding you tightly against his chest. You tried to turn your head towards whether the girls were playing but Loki just pulled you closer until you gave up wriggling and simply relaxed into his embrace. He placed a kiss on the top of your head and promised, "I’ll make sure that they are both in one piece when you get back.”

"I wish I didn’t have to go…“ you sighed, looking back over your shoulder to where Freya and Lorelei were playing. You always hated going on missions and leaving them behind, but you would never dare let them anywhere near the danger. That’s why you and Loki lived in the countryside away from the rest of the Avengers. It kept the girls as distanced from the danger as possible. That was, after all, your number one priority.

Finally releasing you from his tight, almost desperate embrace, Loki kissed you on the forehead. "My darling, you must stop worrying about us. We will be completely safe here. You must go with Stark and save the world and we will be right where you left us when you return.”

You pulled Loki into another embrace, resting your head in the crook of his neck, eyes closed as you focused on steadying your breathing. This was peace as you’d never known it and you always feared that stepping away for just one moment would cause it all to fall apart. Nothing scared you more.

All of a sudden you felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around your legs, and another around your waist. Looking down you saw Freya and Lorelei clinging on to you as they tried to persuade you to stay. You knew it wasn’t easy for them to see their mother or father disappear for a few days at a time, only to come back bruised and beaten from whatever mission they had been on.

Crouching down, you pulled your girls into your arms and kissed them both on their cheeks. “You be good for daddy,” you said. Narrowing your eyes at Freya specifically, knowing that she was without doubt the one that would start something, you added, “No fighting while I’m gone.”

"I promise I’ll be good,“ Freya said, batting her eyelashes in an failing attempt to look innocent. She may only have been seven but that mischievous gleam in her eyes - the one that she had most definitely learnt from her father - was ever present.

"Is Uncle Tony coming here?” Lorelei asked, gripping on to your hand and jumping up and down excitedly. She was still slightly too young to understand just how dangerous the missions were but always became a little hyper at the prospect of Tony dropping by with his suits. They completely fascinated her and you wouldn’t have been surprised if, in a few years time when she was older, Lorelei started trying to build her own.

On the wind you could hear the approaching engines of the Quinjet and you spun your daughters round in your arms so they could watch it land at the end of the garden (you’d purposely chosen a house with plenty of surrounding land for moments like this when the team needed somewhere to land the jet).

Tony strode out of the jet, arms wide open as your daughters ran over to him, squealing with joy. He made a face as they bowled him to the ground but you knew that he loved the attention really.

"Look, uncle Tony! Look what I can do!“ Lorelei yelled, bouncing up and down so much that you’d have thought she was on a sugar high. With a shake of her head, her long black hair started to turn red - the very same obnoxious colour of the Iron Man suits which she adored so much.

"Gorgeous,” Tony said as he pulled himself free from beneath the girls, rolling his eyes as they gripped on to his hands and refused to let go until he’d taken them on (another) tour of the Quinjet.

You took the moment to kiss Loki goodbye, promising, “I’ll be back in three days. It’s only a routine mission, we’ll be in and out before there’s any chance of danger.”

"You don’t need to persuade me, love,“ Loki said, brushing the hair out of your eyes. He traced the line of your cheekbones with his thumbs, holding your face still as he pressed a final kiss to your lips. "Be safe, don’t do anything I wouldn’t, and we’ll see you on Monday. I love you.”

Holding on to the moment for as long as you could, you eventually pulled away and strode into the Quinjet, grabbing Lorelei and Freya by the waists and practically dragging them out the back of the plane. You gave them each another cuddle and reminded them a final time to do exactly what their dad told them - unless they thought it was stupid or boring then they could absolutely ignore him.

You waved goodbye to them as the hatch closed before taking your seat beside Tony in the cockpit. Noticing your expression Tony reached over and squeezed your shoulder, saying, “The girls will be fine, Y/N. You’ll see them again a few days.”

***

"Tony!“ you yelled over the comms, wincing as you pushed yourself onto your feet. You’d been sat at the central computer station, working as quickly as possible to download all the HYDRA files you could, when an explosion had sent you flying across the room into the back wall.

God, that hurt.

Trying to keep yourself steady, you took no more than a few steps before your legs collapsed beneath you. Barely managing to avoid hitting your head on a torn and twisted piece of metal as you fell to the floor, you crawled over to what was left of the computer station and tried to pull the data drive free. You ripped your hand away as the burning materials scorched your skin, only then to be thrown back by a secondary explosion.

That really hurt.

Choking on the smoke that now hung heavily in the air, hardly helped by what felt like multiple broken ribs puncturing your lungs, you spluttered, "Tony… Help me… Please…”

You tried calling out for help again but you could barely hear yourself over the crackling of the closing fire and the loud crashes from the ceiling collapsing around you. The consoles around the room were sparking and igniting the air, the oppressive flames lapping at your skin.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe now.

Everything hurt so much.

Tears were rolling down your cheeks as the structure of the room continued to cave in around you. A steel bar from the ceiling crashed down, trapping your legs beneath the burning metal. The heavy structure was crushing your bones and you were far too weak to pull yourself free. Even if you had been in full health you would never have been able to scramble out from underneath it.

No matter how much you tried, you couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore. Your thoughts drifted to Loki and the girls. Their faces were the last thing you remembered seeing.

Finally, you stopped hurting.

***

"Daddy!“ Lorelei yelled, running into the kitchen where Loki and Freya were making lunch. She tugged on Loki’s shirt, pulling on it until he finally looked down and asked what was wrong. "Uncle Tony is calling on the tv! He wants to talk to you!”

Loki let Lorelei drag him in to the living room, pushing down the sick feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. After missions, it was always you that called to let him know that you were on your way back. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew that this couldn’t be good news and when he saw Tony’s expression he realised in horror that he was right.

"Sweetheart, why don’t you go and help Freya with lunch while I talk to uncle Tony.“ Crouching down to her level, he whispered, "If you manage not to make a mess then I’ll even let you have some chocolate from mummy’s secret stash.”

Grinning conspiratorially, she ran off into the kitchen and seconds later the sound of your girls’ giggling filled the house. Loki closed the door a little, leaving it open only a crack, before sitting down in front of the television, clicking open the video channel. “Please tell me Y/N’s alright.”

Tony’s hesitation confirmed every one of Loki’s fears. “We’re due back at the Tower in about a few minutes tops. I’ve got Doctor Cho waiting for our arrival. She’s the best I know and will do everything she can to help Y/N.”

"Stark, what happened?“ Loki asked, his voice as sharp as acid. "We’re coming to the Tower.”

"I don’t think now is the right time to explain,“ Tony said as he prepared the Quinjet for landing. As sympathetically as he could manage in his understandably stressed and panicked state, he said, "And I really think it’d be best if you kept Freya and Lorelei away from here. You don’t want them to see Y/N like this.”

"Tony, we’re coming to the Tower whether you like it or not.“

With a sigh, Tony nodded, knowing this was a fight he would not win. "I’ll send a helicopter to pick you and the girls up.”

***

"How is she doing?“ Loki asked, barging past all the nurses and doctors that stood in his path. He’d left Freya and Lorelei with Natasha and Clint, perhaps unwisely since the four of them made the most mischievous team and always left a trail of destruction in their wake as they fooled about playing the kind games that Loki knew you would definitely never approve of.

"Y/N’s condition is not good. We’ve had to induce a coma,” Dr. Cho said, pushing Loki back so she could get close enough to run the next round of tests. She and her team had been working nonstop for hours from the moment Tony had brought you down to the medical wing. It was clear that they were all exhausted but weren’t ready to step away yet.

Batting Loki’s hand away when he tried to brush the singed hair from your face, Dr. Cho began to chastise him but her words died away. Whilst she didn’t know Loki well, she had seen him often enough to know that he was beyond distraught. Softening her expression, she said, “You can stay but please don’t get in our way.”

Loki tried to stay awake throughout the hours of procedures that followed but his worry and exhaustion soon got the better of him. When he woke, the medical wing was empty, save for you lying on the bed, hooked up to a multitude of monitoring machines. The constant beeping appeared to be a good sign although it quickly began to grate on Loki’s nerves, serving only as a remind of how badly you had been injured.

"I’m right here, my love.“ Loki took your heavily bandaged hand in his as he pulled up a seat beside your bed, trying desperately to keep his emotions under control. Seeing you like this, though, made it almost impossible for him to maintain his calm. Gently squeezing your hand, Loki whispered, "Please come back to us, Y/N. Freya and Lorelei… They need you. I need you.”

"Sir, your daughters want to see you,“ JARVIS said, his artificial voice ripping Loki from his ever so depressing thoughts. "Shall I let them in to the medical wing?”

"Do you think I should?“ Loki asked the AI, not entirely sure why he was asking advice from a computer but somehow needing the second opinion. Tony was always praising JARVIS’s ability to offer advice in difficult situations and this definitely seemed to come under difficult situations. "How can I tell them that the physicians aren’t convinced their mother is ever going to wake up again?”

"You should not keep them from seeing their mother. I have observed that humans, especially children, worry more when they are forcibly kept from the truth.“

Loki nodded and asked the AI to let the girls in. They came running over to him, clearly exhausted after a long day of playing with Earth’s mightiest heroes, and threw their arms around him. Lorelei was slightly too short to look over the bed and see your injuries but Freya, on the other hand, did see and she let out a whimper at the sight.

"Is mummy going to be okay?” Freya asked quietly, taking the empty seat beside Loki. He wrapped Lorelei in his arms and pulled her close to his chest, playing with her (no longer red) hair as she almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

"Of course she will, sweetheart. Mummy is so strong and so brave. She’ll wake up soon.“ Loki leant down and placed a kiss on the top of Freya’s head, trying his hardest to smile at her when he pulled away. "Why don’t you tell me about your day.”

Her face lit up ever so slightly and she began to excitedly recount the events of the day. “Well, when I stabbed Clint like you asked me to…”

***

The week that followed was, without doubt, one of the most tense that the Tower had ever seen. Dr. Cho and her team traipsed in and out with a myriad of highly experimental equipment, slowly becoming more optimistic about your condition even though they were loathed to say much. No one wanted to jinx your recovery.

When the day finally came to try and wake you up, naturally everyone wanted to be there. After a lot of arguing, though, it was decided only Loki and the girls should be around when you came to. The last thing anyone wanted was to overwhelm you.

Dr. Cho administered the injection and left the room, knowing that JARVIS would keep her updated on your progress. As she left, she said to Loki, “Y/N will be alright. This is hardly the first time I’ve dealt with complex cases like this - everyone around here seems to think they’re immortal - but she seems to have responded well to the treatment. I’ll be next door if you need anything.”

"Thank you, doctor.“ Loki gave her a shaky smile before crossing the room to where the girls were already clambering up on to the edge of your bed. Lifting Lorelei up by her waist and unceremoniously plonking her on the edge, Loki said, "Freya, be careful not to sit on mummy’s feet.”

"How long til she wakes up, daddy?“ your youngest asked, looking up at Loki with wide eyes.

"Not long now, sweetheart. Maybe if you tell her why she’s so amazing she’ll wake up faster.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, the girls began listing the reasons that they loved you (ranging from the way you tucked them into bed at night and read them stories to how you made better pancakes than their dad - which, of course, Loki completely disagreed with). It took all of Loki’s control not to break at their beautiful words and he pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Daddy! Look!“ Freya squealed as your eyes began to flutter open.

Groggily letting the world come into focus, you were greeted by the most wonderful sight of your family sat at the end of your bed. Your entire body felt like lead, and you barely had the strength to open your mouth, but somehow managed to ask, "Is that cake for me?”

Loki moved up the bed and placed the softest of kisses on your lips, all his love and fear and relief translated in the gentle movement. “A routine mission, hey?”

"Shut up, Loki,“ you whispered, tilting your face upwards to kiss him again. "I feel awful…”

"You look pretty awful too,“ he replied with a grin. "But we still love you. I thought I’d lost you this time.”

You linked your fingers through Loki’s, unable to feel any pain due to the incredibly strong painkillers. You really had to thank Tony for keeping such strong drugs around the Tower. They were really good. “You aren’t getting rid of me quite yet.”

"You promise?“

Looking over to where Freya and Lorelei were now stuffing their faces with the chocolate cake that had in fact been made for you, you felt your heart swell. They were safe and happy and you could think of no better reason to live. Kissing Loki on the knuckles, you smiled, "I promise.”


End file.
